<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to make your musicals by Lyallwolfart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803457">How to make your musicals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart'>Lyallwolfart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CATS the musical, Dancing, Funny, Hiccup is an actor, Jack also acts, M/M, Mostly Cats, Singing, The good one, hiccup is rum tug tugger, hiccup is sexy!, joke, musical AU, not the 2019 one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical AU where Hiccup is a musical actor. He can sing dance and jump around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to make your musicals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new thing, if people want me to add more, just comment below your fav musical and character you'd wanna see hiccup as, and ill probably do it. Maybe even add some art! Also i know this isnt the full lyrics, its just a lot to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup sat in the locker room of the gym, he wiped his brow of sweat with a soft towel and drank a large gulp of water. He had been working all day perfecting his art. He was a dancer, and singer. Hiccup didn't want to admit it but he was having fun in rehearsals, he was playing Rum Tum Tugger in Cats, While it was an odd role it was interesting. Playing the eccentric sexually active cat who had everything. He laughed at the idea, the dances were fun but oddly sexual, and the lyrics were exciting. He slowly stood up and stretched quickly changing into the tight latex costume.</p><p>The music started, all the ‘cats’ looked to the curtain as hiccup stepped out with a sexy glare, “meow” He said seductively. The music kicked in again as hiccup gracefully leapt to the centre of the stage “meow” </p><p>“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!” the whole ensemble sang together, excitedly and jittery. Hiccup slowly made his way to the middle stage left a hip sway in each step, “if you offer me a pheasant, I'd rather have grouse.” He gave the cat next to him a wink before spinning and stepping down centre stage with a sexy hip wiggle, “if you put me in a house, i would much prefer a flat!” He shuffled to the side, a female cat following close to his body, “if you put me in a flat, i would much prefer a house!” He kneeled to the floor and made a fist, “if you set me on a mouse, i would much prefer a rat!” He got up quickly and did a few sexy dance moves. “if you set me on a rat, i’d rather chase a mouse!” He spun gracefully and stepped forward towards a group of cats. </p><p>Each female cat, swooned over the rum tug tugger, meowing and fainting, others sang “The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat!”</p><p>“And there isn't any call for me to shout it” Hiccup sang as he striked a pose, his crotch thrusted forward hand clutching his dazzled belt. </p><p>“For he will do as he Do, do” The ensemble sang, standing and dancing around hiccup. </p><p>“And there's no doing anything about it!” Hiccup sang once again letting out a rift at the end of the notes. </p><p>The music continued as hiccup danced around the cats, his movements lustful and inviting as he wiggled his hips. He thrusted his crotch forward and wiggled it about, as if inviting the other cats to come. </p><p>“That Rum Tug Tugger is a terrible bore.” Replied Mistofelee in a bored tone, side staring The Rum Tug Tugger.</p><p>“When you let me in then i wanna go out!” Hiccup sang dancing around a few of the female cats, his crotch gently batting each one causing them to meow out in delight.<br/>
“I'm always on the wrong side of every door,” Hiccup sang as he headed towards another group of cats, his hands extended as if to take theirs. “And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about” He grabbed a female cats hands and danced with her a bit before moving to a box on stage seductively lying on it “I like to lie in the bureau drawer” His head wandered to the audience as he stared deadpan “But I make such a fuss if I can't get out”</p><p>“The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat” The ensemble excitedly sang out.</p><p>“And it isn't any use for you to doubt it” Hiccup sang as he marched centre stage his hands up flaunting his body.</p><p>“For he will do as he do do” The ensemble sang grouping around him close to his groin staring at his body.</p><p>“And there's no doing anything abo-out it!” Hiccup let the note drag on as he swiveled his hips and rolled them, playing with his belt pelvic thrusting a few times.<br/>
“Abou-ou-ou-ou-” He continued rolling his hips lowering to the ground one hand behind his head the other near his groin as he rolled his hips, finally he swung his legs over the floor getting into a seductive and sexy pose, his body out for show “ABOUT IT!” The music cut off as the lights went off, everyone scrambled off stage to prepare for the next scene. </p><p>Hiccup walked out of the changing room, he wore baggy sweats and a big white t-shirt looking for someone. A boy with snow white, hair bits of black dyed into it, tackled him from behind “YOU WERE AMAZING” </p><p>Hiccup turned over, Jackson Overland Frost sat on him and kissed his cheek, Hiccup laughed and kissed his boyfriend back. “You were too, you always do great as Mistofelee.” The two boys got up and walked hand in hand towards their director, Viggo, who was calling everyone. “You all did great tonight, good work, just keep in mind we still have a few more shows to do so don't over work yourselves.” Everyone nodded before splitting up. </p><p>Hiccup looked at Jack, “so, home, shower a movie, cuddles?” Jack laughed and gently punched hiccup “of course. You curious beast.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>